creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SoPretentious/Archive 6
Re SPUG Really? I always thought it was SPAG; Spelling punctuation and grammar. What does the 'U' stand for? Rinskuro13 12:46, October 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: A Lonely Night Hey.. I was wondering why my story, A Lonely Night got deleted.. may I have some details? And with every body that I find, and with every claymore that they mine, I won't forget who I'm looking for. 12:37, October 19, 2015 (UTC)Torterrafan5676 Request For Critique I have just completed the latest chapter in The Last Day of October series. If you have time to review this story, I would very much like to hear some feedback from you. The Last Day of October--Short Hoggers --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:52, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Appeal? I'm wondering why this doesn't meet quality standards? I understand if it has any spelling errors and such, and if it's poorly written. I'll try to make a better story or at least edit it to make it better. so yeah. UrbanPinapple (talk) 23:03, October 23, 2015 (UTC)UrbanPinapple MLPPasta-Wiki Good Morning, I can´t understand why you deleted my blog, because some other admins from the spinpasta-wiki had founded the mlppasta-wiki and now they don´t talk to me... I don´t understand why. We from the German wiki try to re-make it, and from your side comes no help, unimportant from the person, but nobody seems being interested in the mlppasta-wiki anymore... I hope maybe you can try to talk to the others... and then they will help us... if not, hm... DER HELD (talk) 07:22, October 24, 2015 (UTC) A Plethora of Uneven Wings Hello there. I've noticed that you deleted my story "A Plethora of Uneven Wings" because it did not meet the quality standards. I'm familiar with said standards and have never had a story deleted before. I was hoping that you could give me some specifics as to why it was deleted, and then maybe I could improve it. Perhaps the errors were simple ones that could have been avoided with a little more proofreading. In any case, if you could do this for me, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 18:14, October 28, 2015 (UTC) A Plethora of Uneven Wings (Deletion Appeal) I have revised my story and made a case in Deletion Appeal. I really appreciate your input and I agree with the points you have made. Hopefully the newly revised version proves to contain a better structure overall. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 15:20, October 29, 2015 (UTC) A Plethora of Uneven Wings (me again) Hello again. I would like to start off by saying that I appreciate you looking over my story again. I am most certainly going to give it another go. However, some of the points you've brought up I'm a little apprehensive about. I was hoping to discuss them with you. The expert approach that the facility lacks is intentional. This place isn't exactly a hospital or a proper psychology practice. I don't think curing phobias is an exact science, after all. These therapists are to actual therapists as cryptozoologists are to biologists (or something along the lines of that). As for the main character's understanding of his illness, I'm not exactly sure what you mean. He understands certain aspects of it, like when it started and how it is irrational (is this what you're referring to?). A person scared of the dark may be able to recall an event from their childhood that caused their fear. They also know the fear is irrational but continue to be frightened. For instance, I'm scared of ghosts (I am first and foremost a skeptic however). I realize that this fear is completely irrational because even if ghosts existed and there was one right in front of me, what are the chances that it could cause me any harm? But still, I will run from a cemetery or haunted house if I hear an unsettling noise or see something odd/paranormal (depending on the severity). Not sure what you mean by a lack of conflict/resolution either. The conflict is the protagonist dealing with his illness and by the end of the story, all is resolved. He snaps and loses the better part of his mind. It's not a happy ending, but all is said that needs to be said. I apologize for the long message - I was just hoping you could clear some things up for me. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 03:02, October 30, 2015 (UTC) A Plethora of Uneven Wings again The reason he only hallucinates dragonflies is because the illness is fear related. If you didn't notice, he tends to have a panic attack during moments where his fear is at its peak, causing a hallucination - a plot device used to illustrate his mental deterioration. In other words, he only snaps and loses his mind during said moments. I didn't really want to make the illness like schizophrenia where the effect is prolonged. I was going for more of small cracks here and there until eventually the whole dam gave way. As for the facility not being reputable, it was kind of like a last ditch effort to combat his problem. The characters may have noticed that it wasn't as distinguished as a real practice, but they didn't really have any other options. It was either that or continue living as they were, which was no longer an option after he left his son at the pond. I suppose I could add in that they weren't financially stable enough to afford a weekly therapist, or that the website painted a prettier picture for his wife, misleading them into thinking it was better than it was. So, the issue in the story is either poor execution, or my intentions aren't clear enough for the reader. It's kind of hard to tell at this point. I shall give it another once-over. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 19:21, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Alert Just alerting all the admins about my new poll on the best pasta ever! Here it is! Creeper50 (talk) 15:24, November 11, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 Oceanic Hello, SoPretentious. I'm here to request a review on my newest story. Oceanic. If you find the time to read it, or have interest in doing so, it'd be a lot of help. Thank you for your time. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 18:29, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Adding More Chapters to Short Hoggers Story If you have the time or interest, you are welcome to read it. Further Chapter(s) of The Last Day of October--Short Hoggers (Please Review) --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 03:28, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Best pasta ever blog My blog post died down and there are not enough entrees. Just reminding all the admins to say their ideas! Creeper50 (talk) 21:30, November 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Profile Hey, I got it fixed. Thanks for letting me know. Rokklaggio (talk) 06:28, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Love Ness'sNightmare Shit. Well, I looked up my name, and it appears the page was deleted, probably because it was banned for four years. Anyway, can you do me a solid and share that with all the admins? I would be incredibly greatful. Pls, m8. Ness'sNightmare12 (talk) 22:17, November 25, 2015 (UTC)Ness'sNightmare12 Emma the dog girl hi the story you deleted Emma the dog girl. That was my first fully writen creepypasta. that was a mean thing to do. give new people a fucking chanse ass hole. Deleted story Hi, I'm astonished that my story (Charly: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Charly?&cb=8104) has been deleted. It has been accepted, quite well reviewed and now I learned it simply has been deleted. Do you have a pastebin of the story? I forgot to make a copy Mortaest (talk) 01:11, November 30, 2015 (UTC)Mortaest Expanding the Short Hoggers chapter It explains more about the origin of the monster. Further Chapter(s) of The Last Day of October--Short Hoggers (Please Review) --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 06:25, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Span Class I have tried to make a countdown on my page, but the span class command does NOT work. So, maybe you guys can try to implement that in? xXAce_MNoDeadXx, Your Biggest Nightmare!. 03:54, December 8, 2015 (UTC) New Story in WW Hey Pretentious, Would I be able to bug you to take a look at a story I've written and wanted to get some feedback from. It is in WW and titled Winner Takes All. At the moment, it hasn't been edited at all, so there will be some errors. But I am more concerned about the story itself, although I wouldn't mind if you wanted to make the editing easier by pointing out some grammar errors. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 16:30, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Message to admins Hi, I wrote this "story" (you can find it here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:514480 ), Empyrallnvective thought it was just a troll pasta but it was in fact a way to criticize the site's policy. I'll copy what I wrote on his talk page (it's destined to him at first, but the critize and suggestions should be read by every admin) It's a shame you took my "story" like a troll pasta, it was a way to criticize this site's policy. And don't think I'm only complaining about my deleted stories, in fact, I don't care: I'll post them elsewhere, other people will read them, it is the same for me. I have read some stories that were deleted and I must say that some were creepeier than most of the admins' stories I have read. You may have good skills in English, but you have no peticuliar tallent in writing, as everyone here. And you know why? Because talented writers make a living out of it. So stop geing condescendant by denying someone's envy to tell a story (s)he imagined just because you found an insignificant mistake/bad choice of word/... I spoke with other members and with people on reddit (who were also members), many of them think that I have a point. But I'm not here just to criticize, I'd like to give suggestions to make this site better. This system (publishing, deletion, deletion appeal) doesn't work (you can see by yourself all the denied appeals on the page) and it means loads of good stories that won't be published. What can you do instead? Well, first of all, the workshop should be easier to spot and helping members should be rewarded (it means less work for the admins). You can also give tools to auto correct the grammar. Then, a story won't be published immediately, it would go to a "pending zone" where admins, moderators,... will personally help the writer to correct everything. This will work way better than deleting a story, asking for a revised copy and denying the deletion appeal because the writer didn't spot this peticuliar virgule misplacement. Now, this "I've already seen this premise somewhere": I have read excellent Stephen King's novels that reminded me some other autors. And here too, I have read stories that had something in common with another one. It is ineviatble and you will miss a lot of good stories if you systematically delete stories that have a common point with another one. For example, one of my stories about a scarecrow was deleted because there already was another story with a scarecrow. The stories were completely different, except that they both had a scarecrow involved. So now, you should have a talk with the other admins, because you have 2 options: - You change nothing and keep believing that you all are masters of horror on their throne, deleting peasants' stories - You apply my advice, make changes in your policy and make this site great Mortaest (talk) 17:28, December 12, 2015 (UTC)Mortaest Editing my Profile Hello. I was just wondering if it would be okay to edit my profile making it so that you can click on my book/books I'm included in and it will lead to said books on amazon - just like I've done on here. I just don't know if this is against the rules or not. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 13:15, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Title change Hey, just wanted to say thanks for your edits on my story (URBEX, for the time being). Only one problem. I have no idea how to change the name. I you could send me a message detailing how to do just that, that'd be wonderful. Thanks! 04:36, December 17, 2015 Blog I think this blog should be deleted. MrDupin (talk) 12:53, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Illusion Hey, I'm just here to say thanks for helping edit my story 'Illusion'. I really appreciate the help so thank you very much and have a good day! ArcticPhoenixStar (talk) 01:28, December 24, 2015 (UTC) VILE Hello, I was wondering why you decided to delete my story, VILE. This is not an appeal, but I would like to know the things that were wrong about it so I can possibly do better next time. Next time I will use the Writer's Workshop, but I am still curious as to why this pasta was deleted as I went back and edited all the grammar, spelling, and punctuation issues that were previously pointed out. I would like to know what I did wrong story-wise so I can work on improving my work. Thanks for your time, PawsStainedinBlood (talk) 02:58, December 24, 2015 (UTC)PawsStainedinBlood Edits to A Noel in Black Hey buddy. It's been a while, how are you? I can't seem to get into my story to edit it. Has it been locked? First off, thoughts don't use quoatation marks. They used to be put in italics but no one does that anymore, especially when you say "He thought" because that would be redundant. So the quotations in that first paragraph have got to go. Second of all, that montage was meant to be in one whole block. If you want examples of this being done in literature I can give you a list. Glad you know how to spell fellate, though. I was wondering if I got that right when I was typing but somehow forgot to go back and check (you know how it is when the words are just pouring out and you can't stop). Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas, brother. Thanks so much for reading, you know I value your opinion as an editor. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:16, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks for dealing with that. Hope you're having a good Christmas/holiday season. Jay Ten (talk) 14:44, December 25, 2015 (UTC) ? Do I know you? Mystreve (talk) 04:39, December 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Message on Jay ten's talk page How exactly is saying "no one cares" trolling? It is saying what everyone else thinks, and is telling the people why they shouldn't make that blog post if it's irrelevant. Saying "that is comedy" is a compliment. The person was obviously not being serious and it was joke post. It was comedy because it wasn't meant to be taken seriously. I don't even get how complimenting them is trolling. Marc2427 (talk) 02:21, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :Addressed. :Jay Ten (talk) 03:15, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Suggestions Hello there. I wanted to ask you a couple questions, to help me writing an effective creepypasta. I ask you, as it seems you're pretty much an expert of this kind of stuff (also, if you see any grammar error in this message... forgive me. English is not my native language, and as such I'm not having a good time writing this message). Also, if ya aint goat time fo dat... no problem. I'll find a solution. If you accept... well, thanks :D. I appreciate. Anyway, no tame to waste, let's go. Ok. First of all, I wanted to ask you if it is effective to write a Creepypasta where the answers are given at the very end. You see, in my opinion it's a little bit too lame telling the reader who is the "bad guy" immediately. It ruins a little bit the atmosphere. As such, I was asking myself if placing short (and not clear) sentences at the very end of the story would have been effective. So you don't immediately give the answer, and leave a huge confusion in the reader at first, who slowly starts to understand what is going on by reading the story. If you think this is not effective at all... well, I see what you mean. I would love to avoid cheap content (I failed to avoid it so far, huh? Also, yeah... I rushed "TAKEN" way too much, but I sadly lost the original project... a entire month of editing completely gone. But that's not important for you right now, isn't it? He he...) Second question, and most likely the most important. In the Italian Creepypasta Wikia (people say Italians have terrible English... that's so fucking true XD) there are a couple of great Creepypastas that would be great to share on this very community. If I ask the original authors the permission to translate them, can I post them or there's more stuff I need to do before I can proceed? Sorry if I make you waste so much time with this silly message mate. I'm just bored and would enjoy to write crappy stories for people to enjoy. KK, cya lad. And thanks (if you accepted, of course) for the help. Takentakentakentaken (talk) 17:33, December 30, 2015 (UTC)takentakentakentaken, aka Reden (please call me Reden. You ain't got time to write taken 4 times, dontcha? XD) Oi Hey SoPretentious, Wanted to bring some attention to my new contest http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Koromo/Creepypasta_Wiki_Song_Contest,_Part_2 . I'd love to see what you think, and if you would enter! It's all up to you though. Thanks! --Jojo risin' (talk) 03:06, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Umm... hello. It's me. I was wondering if... whatever It's me again. I hate to bother you again for such a silly request, but I can't resist. I've been working on "TAKEN" a lot recently. I've been writing it over and over again. But I don't want to post it yet, as I want the review of an expert before doing anything. I feel like "copy-paste" it right here would be a waste of time for you. I want to ask you if there is any kind of W.I.P. section, where I can post it and, if it meets all the standards, I can upload it definitely. If there is nothing like that... well, I'm asking if you would like to read it by your self. I'm not gonna ask how many ask you things like this, because I'm sure many people bother you for the silliest reasons, like mine. But it's worth a shot, isn't it? Whenever you have time, please answer me. It would be very very helpful for me to hear the review of someone who knows their shit. Thanks in advance. Takentakentakentaken (talk) 17:52, January 9, 2016 (UTC) P.S.: Don't tell me this is public. P.P.S.: It IS public... fuck me. P.P.P.S.: Someone above me forgot to put the signature. Heh... Thanks for reading and editing . . . . . . Daddy's Little Princess Not many creepypastas quote Nietzsche, huh? As always, great eye. Thanks for straightening the video and making the website link clearer--I think that was you. What did you think of the story? Have you ever thought about editing professionally? I noticed Dirge magazine http://www.dirgemag.com was looking for editors a while back. They're probably pretty tough to get hired by, though. Awesome magazine, you should check it out if you haven't before. I've been trying to get them to publish some of my book reviews but no luck yet. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:40, January 11, 2016 (UTC) In Torment 4- First Three Chapters Hello, SoPretentious. I have just published the third chapter to In Torment 4 to the Writer's Workshop. Since I intend for this to be a very shocking inclusion to the series (only one more story after this, and the series is over), I of course would like reviews on these early chapters of the story. Since you helped review previous installments, I was wondering if you would review these three chapters, and help the development of the story with your opinions on it. I have asked a few other users to help review the story, but since you seemed to really like Oceanic, I thought you'd be interested in this story as well, since three major characters from that story return, one of which is the main character. Thank you for reading. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:519206 -Chapter 1 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:519855 -Chapter 2 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:521581 -Chapter 3 ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 09:40, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I called someone unintelligent? I can't find the comment you're referring to. I know the comment saying a character in a story was an idiot, and another where I said a lot of readers were scared of silly crap.--Mikemacdee (talk) 09:03, January 19, 2016 (UTC) oh, THAT I'd forgotten all about that kid. All right, will do.--Mikemacdee (talk) 09:10, January 19, 2016 (UTC) RE: Special Features I was wondering why you deleted my story and put it under housekeeping? The story is not even 1-2 years old let alone a week old like the Housekeeping guidelines had stated. I just needed a proper answer on that? reasons for deleting my story i want to know why my story arlington manor was deleted i edited properly and used british english not american also the way it is written is for added effect. i wrote ther story for my english paper and got a 90%. Stan 'psyco' cooper (talk) 15:00, January 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: The Sort Template Okay, I will remember that in the future. Thanks. Vngel W (talk) 15:11, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Question Mark Thanks for adding the question mark to my title. I wanted it in there but the system wouldn't let me (but you probably already know that). Floyd Pinkerton (talk) 09:33, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Category Yeah, sorry about that. I figured since it takes place in the 70's, i could add it. Feel free to remove the category if you need to. Thank you. Blacknumber1 (talk) 21:19, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Title Adjustment Request Hi SoPretentious, Could I trouble you for a simple request? I wanted to adjust the titles for my Church in the Wood Series. Could you please replace the hyphen with a colon for all the titles? It would help make the titles appear cleaner. There's five parts in total. Thanks. Vngel W (talk) 15:49, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :Fixed :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:59, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks! I appreciate it, Underscoree! Vngel W (talk) 22:21, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Security Issues Hello. I'm currently having some security issues with my current email. (Spam Facebook posts I didn't make, tweets I never made, emails to websites I've never visited, ect) I was wondering if it was okay for me to make a new wikia account? I'd abandon this one, perhaps ask to be permabanned. I'm just wondering if that's okay? Gaylor Stephenson (talk) 14:51, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Question about editing? Hey! I am not new here, but I am new to editing c: I was wondering if you were aloud to 'review' stories here? Catsglitter (talk) 06:15, February 10, 2016 (UTC)Catsglitter Re I know how to do that. Just been a while since I've done it. In fact, I think I might've been one of the proponents of leaving reasons along with M4R ages ago. Anyway, duly noted. Mystreve (talk) 21:19, February 11, 2016 (UTC) thanks. thanks for updating me on the rules as i did not know all of that just yet. DeadBricks (talk) 15:55, February 13, 2016 (UTC)DeadBricks Hi. Room 107 and Room 215 are neither a prequel or a sequel. My plan is to write stories about different rooms in the Motel Astor. For example, I am currently writing pasta called Room 115; however, I am going to send it to the writer's workshop before submitting it because.... it's told in a very, very different way. Each "Room" by itself is its own story. Meaning one wouldn't have to read say Room 215 to understand Room 115. Also my goal is to have reoccuring characters and hint at why the Motel Astor is the way it is, which I have planned out the building's back story. Sorry, I don't mean to be one those people who talk about something before it is being completed. Craneknewitt (talk) 20:14, February 13, 2016 (UTC)Craneknewitt :How do I get to the writer's workshop? :Craneknewitt (talk) 01:53, February 14, 2016 (UTC)Craneknewitt Thanks Funny enough I found it right after I sent that message. lol. I have submitted Room 115 to the WWS. Alright. Final message. I wanna refrain from taking up your talk page. Peace. Craneknewitt (talk) 22:46, February 14, 2016 (UTC)Craneknewitt Story Good evening, would it be possible to have a brief summary of the issues with my past story? thank you KillaHawke1 (talk) 06:23, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Source Mode Hi. Was the visual/source format the only reason for my story's deletion, or was there an actual problem with the story? Thanks, --Armentitron (talk) 11:41, February 29, 2016 (UTC)Armentitron Roleplay Inquiry I'm lost. I don't know what I did to roleplay. I don't even really remember the comment I left on NP4NP... Craneknewitt (talk) 15:47, March 3, 2016 (UTC)Craneknewitt please do not abuse writers I am a very adequate source of conceptual knowlege through the english dialogue we partake in. I am not one of the "spam trash" contributors. I put thoughtful effort into every single word i place into the story with evident care for the character, situation, theme, and how they would convey word usage. this is why i'm typing to you. You assume every use of a word that you dislike or find distasteful will always be that defined exact meaning. it will not. words mean what they need to mean in the context of the story. doing judgemental things like taking down authors for expressing their characters' feelings is deplorable and a waste of a good empathetic effort. please rethink your actions and actually read stories when they deserve to be heard for their time and effort. Horsenwelles (talk) 00:59, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Daniel W. Horsenwelles Woods Are Black Question Why vehicles? - Slimebeast (talk) 03:48, March 5, 2016 (UTC) why won't you allow organization? letting authors put their works in one convenient place is called "general organization". why do you only allow one story per forum post? it seems like you want the wandering reader to not go to consecutive stories from the writer if they enjoyed his/her story, but rather hit "random pasta" button to earn you more revenue. if you or some other admin wont fix this, then i'm out of this joke of a website. PS: What would happen If I wrOte a StORy Like tHis, wOUlD your BrAiN InTerPreT ITs MeaNing Any dIFferEntLy thAn normal, organized, sequential letters? Stylistic Choices Hey there SoPretentious! I apologize for editing that article not so tunely. Wasn't really considering stylistic choicing, but I suppose its gramattically correct either way. :Thanks for the insight. Also, I posted an exposition to a story, not yet proofread to try to see how good my immersion is. Or...Well, you get what I mean. I was wondering if you could take a look at it and let me know if I should go with that introduction. It's posted in the writer's workshop. :Just want to make sure my pasta won't fail to launch. There's some format issues, but ignore that for the time being, as I have yet to proofread and I'll take care of it. Remember to be harsh, but only if it's constructive. Otherwise, don't be unecessarily harsh ;) NathanLeachman (talk) 04:44, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Slow Internet I actually think my internet was being slow, to be honest. Cause I could see it after it was edited, hence why I removed the edit.